Νικάνωρ Γ \Μακεδονία
Νικάνωρ ο Μαχητής Nicanor thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Νικάνωρ Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος Καππαδοκίας (ως Νικάνωρ) - Έπαρχος Μηδίας (ως Νικάνωρ) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Νικάνωρ" συνδέεται με την λέξη "νίκη". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Nicanor of Stageira in Macedonia, was despatched by Alexander the Great to proclaim at the Olympic games of 324 BCE the decree for the recall of the exiles throughout the Greek cities. It is perhaps the same person whom we find at an earlier period entrusted with the command of the fleet during the siege of Miletus. At least it seems probably that the Nicanor there mentioned is not the son of Parmenion; he may, however, be identical with the Nicanor who was satrap of Media under Antigonus. Ο Νικάνωρ (4ος αιώνας π.Χ.) ήταν αξιωματικός του Αντίγονου του Μονόφθαλμου και έπαρχος της Μηδίας, και πιθανώς ταυτίζεται με τον Νικάνορα των Σταγείρων ο οποίος υπηρέτησε υπό την αρχηγία του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου. Φώτιος 72a; Διόδωρος Σικελιώτης 18.39; Αππιανός Μίθρας. 8. Το 321 π.Χ., μετά τον θάνατο του Περδίκκα στην εκστρατεία του εναντίον της Αιγύπτου του Πτολεμαίου, και κατά την διανομή των επαρχιών στην Συμφωνία του Τριπαράδεισου το ίδιο έτος, απέκτησε την θέση του επάρχου της Καππαδοκίας. Στους πολέμους των διαδόχων που σύντομα ακολούθησαν συντάχθηκε με το μέρος του Αντίγονου, τον οποίο και συνόδευσε στον πόλεμο εναντίον του Ευμένη. Μετά την μάχη της Γαβιηνής, η οποία ήταν η δεύτερη μάχη, οι Αργυράσπιδες πρόδωσαν τον Ευμένη και τον παρέδωσαν στον Αντίγονο. Ήταν ο Νικάνωρ αυτός που παρέλαβε τον αιχμαλωτισμένο Ευμένη για λογαριασμό του Αντίγονου.Πλούταρχος, Ευμένης 17. Το 316 π.Χ., μετά την ήττα του Πείθωνα και των συμμάχων του εναντίον του Αντίγονου, δόθηκε στον Νικάνορα η σατραπεία της Μηδίας και των όμορων περιοχών, οι οποίες κοινώς αποκαλούνταν, άνω σατραπείες. Συνέχισε να έχει τον έλεγχο στις περιοχές αυτές μέχρι το 312 π.Χ., οπότε και ο Σέλευκος ερχόμενος από τα ανατολικά κατέλαβε την Βαβυλώνα και άρχισε τον πόλεμο εναντίον του Αντίγονου. Ο Νικάνωρ συγκέντρωσε ένα ισχυρό στράτευμα και εξεστράτευσε εναντίον των εισβολέων, αλλά αιφνιδιάσθηκε και ηττήθηκε από τον Σέλευκο στην διάβαση του ποταμού Τίγρητα, και τα στρατεύματα του είτε εξοντώθηκαν πλήρως είτε λιποτάκτησαν προς τις δυνάμεις του αντιπάλου. Ο μετέπειτα βίος στον Νικάνορα είναι ασαφής. * Ο ιστορικός Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης αναφέρει ότι ο Νικάνωρ δραπέτευσε από την σφαγή, και κατέφυγε στην έρημο όπου και έστειλε ειδοποίηση στον Αντίγονο για αποστολή βοήθειας. *Ο ιστορικός Αππιανός όμως αναφέρει ότι ο Νικάνωρ φονεύθηκε στη μάχη. Το μόνο βέβαιο είναι, ότι δεν υπήρξαν άλλες ιστορικές αναφορές για αυτόν από το χρονικό σημείο και μετά.Διόδωρος Σικελιώτης 19.92, 100 / Αππιανός, Συριακά. 55. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Στασάνωρ *Αρριδαίος *Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ *Πευκέστας *Αμφίμαχος *Σιβύρτιος *Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι *Αργεάδες *Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας